


爱. Chapter 109

by Tomb_C



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 09:00:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18869989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomb_C/pseuds/Tomb_C





	爱. Chapter 109

这么露骨的询问是第一次，纲吉不确定，Giotto到底是认真的还是开玩笑的，他发现他现在很难从这个男人的表情上寻找到些许有关于他内心真正想法的蛛丝马迹。

他沉默，嘴唇不自觉抿紧，交叠在胸前的手是防备的姿态，而这一系列举动在他意识到的时候已经完成，他也想，他到底窝在这小小的角落多少天了。

期间，会进来这个房间的人只有三个——Reborn跟Giotto，还有刚刚的云雀恭弥——第一次。

他想起他醒来的时候，分明听见Reborn说的关于纵容他的话，以前，他总是没有想到，但Reborn到底给了他多大的自由，他也总是视而不见。

有些事情，变成习惯之后，就会过于理所当然。

就像Giotto总在等，每一次，他都在等，等待纲吉清醒的时候，等待接近纲吉的时候，不知不觉间，等待的过程不再漫长，因为是这个人，所以，他心甘情愿。

得知有人从窗户进入纲吉的卧室的时候，他的感觉到底是什么？

他担心，他非常担心，他担心有人会伤害纲吉，然而实际上，纲吉是强大到可怕的存在，无论是以个人的身份亦或是以团队中成员的身份，Giotto从不认为纲吉会输，这种感觉非常矛盾，促使他放下手中的文件赶到这里，纲吉却给了他不一样的答案。

——监视。

这一刻，Giotto意识到，纲吉并没有完完全全信任他，还有许多许多东西，被光明正大摆放在他们之间，只是，他总是选择无视，并且现在，他依然不想去正视他们。

距离消掉只需要一步，他的左手包裹上纲吉的右手，身体贴近的时候，那些温热的气息变得暧昧无比，他只要稍稍低头，就能吻上纲吉的额头，隔着厚厚的刘海，往下，是东方人特有的细腻的肌肤。

纲吉——沢田纲吉应该要拒绝，他理应拒绝，他没有理由不去拒绝，他的左手还横在他们之间——可是他的右手已经被不知不觉间带下，有手指悄然挤进他掌心。

直至亲吻如期落下，他才发现，他原来是眷恋这个人的触碰的。

最近一次——他们最近一次亲吻，是在恩佐的生日宴会上，那时候，Giotto喝了好多好多的酒，纲吉只想看看夜色，却听见窗台下方淅淅索索的声音，他看见Darcy与James的小秘密——或者他早就猜到了，不过他从不去在意。

然后，然后，Giotto吻了他，那时候，他为什么不拒绝呢？

纲吉不懂，他不懂自己，他与这个人的相处模式，在他不知道的时候渐渐往以往他从未想过的方向发展。

他依然可以以“沢田纲吉”的身份面对Reborn、面对云雀恭弥，唯独Giotto，这个他应当尊重敬重的人，他只能以“纲吉”的身份面对他，不多一分，不少一分。

Giotto的右手环上纲吉的腰际，后者的左手已经放下，他们更加贴近对方，纲吉任由Giotto吻上他的唇，温热的、潮湿的吻——

——每每他要推开这个人的时候，这个人都会以报复性的方式更加接近他。

纲吉能感到Giotto的手钻入衣衫下摆直接抚摸上他的肌肤，他的呼吸不自觉变得急促，身体本能地非他所愿地颤抖着，而他不想停止，他感觉他的思绪落入到一片茫茫大海里，到处都是清澈见底的水，映着蔚蓝的天空。

这还是有些早的时候，正午已经过去了一段时间，他们即将进入暧昧的傍晚，但是，时间对他们来说没有太大的意义。

Giotto耐心地解开纲吉衬衣的扣子，一个接着一个，他将他压进柔软的被子里，窗户还开着，而他知道，不会有人来打扰他们。

有关于过往的种种，还有现在的问题，以及诸如未来这样事，此时，此刻，他通通不想管，他的眼前是这个人，占据了他全部的视线，以及内心深处最柔软的地方。

有太多的事，一旦意识到，就无法再回头了。

持续落下的亲吻，舌尖扫过的皮肤，每一次的吮吸，那些低声嘤咛，音节间全是颤抖，沢田纲吉在害怕，他们心知肚明，可都不想停下，他们不会停下。

Giotto认为自己是卑鄙的，而且意外的自私，不过，对于这个人，他一丝一毫都不想退让。

于是，纲吉偏过头，断开漫长到几乎夺走他全部呼吸的深吻，他在缺氧的状况下深呼吸，感受体内缓慢肿胀的扩张。

监视？

他到底为什么会说出这样的话？

谁知道呢，他仅仅是说出口了而已，有些话，里头总蕴含着与表面上不一样的东西，不过有些话，真的没有太多的想法在里面。

Giotto的衬衣敞开着，压上纲吉的时候，纲吉明显感受到了他格外中意的腹肌的感觉，是他无论如何锻炼都得不到的，他的腿自然而然地夹住Giotto的腰，进入的过程相当漫长，包括稍微退出再挺进的举动，饱满到让他崩溃。

他仿佛就在海上的小舟里，摇晃着朝不知名的方向前进。

To be continue


End file.
